GO GO KEYBLADE RANGERS
by Nickyg
Summary: What if Power Rangers were a Disney World in Kingdom Hearts. The New Emperor of Evil Summons his Army from a Different Dimension and Zordon counters with...pulling...heroes...from the same Dimension...Yeah its a bad trip folks but it is a fun one I promise.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own Power Rangers. I own the Morphing call and Enemies and Monster names that may be mentioned. Any Names related to Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers are for likeness. This is a Weird alternate Reality if Power Rangers Appeared in Kingdom hearts while they were owned by Disney.

Pic of Rangers: art/Keyblade-Rangers-287847422

Also take Heed i did not use the Recomended weapons in the picture due to thought process as i was preparing this chapter. Picture was made a while ago.

Chapter 1: Go Go Keyblade Rangers.

Earth was fine being the rock it was with its own set of problems. On the Moon darkness came and appeared was the a Dark wizard by the name of Salizaide as he observed the rock spinning he used Rita's old castle as base and smiled. "I see no one can still conquer this pitiful Rock called Earth…well maybe we are looking in the wrong area….i know…I will draw from the Magniverse itself." He used his powers to draw from the deepest reaches of dimensions as Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed. All three came to the world and Salizaide shouted. I OWN YOU NOW OBEY ME….DRAW THE HEARTS AND LIFE FROM EARTH!" They all vanished and havoc came to earth as the Alarm came from the Command Center. Zordon sat in the Time Warp once more and Alpha 7 shouted. "OH NO! OH NO! DANGER DANGER!" "Alpha what is going on." "It seems we have monsters attacking." "Monsters? It seems there from a special Universe it seems we must also summon heroes ourselves."

On Destiny Island Riku, Sora and Kairi had beaten the Heartless and they had their potential Prowess as Key Wielders. "Hey Guys?" Said Sora as he laid in the sand. "I hope it stays this peaceful for a long time." Riku nods leaning to the tree. "Yeah it be nice but let's not hold our breath." Kairi Chucked and looked to her Feet. "It feels weird today though…"

In Twilight Town Roxas was sitting with Namine Just relaxing and enjoying time with her. "I still like this time Namine…I thank you for being there for me…its been to crazy." Roxas breathed out gently as Namine kissed his cheek. "Its ok Roxas I enjoy your company your to kind."

In the Proving Ground area Ventus, Terra and Aqua pre paired themselves. For a mission to scout out new threats as they practiced. "PICK UP THE PACE!" Said Aqua as they trained a bit harder. "Yeah Yeah! Shut it were going." "Hey Terra what is with you." Terra stopped and so did Ventus "This is just stressing and ridiculious."

"Zordon!" Alpha remarked as he pressed a few buttons in the Command Center Zordon looked to him. "I think i know where we are getting our heros." Drawing power from the Grid he soon grabs Sora,Kairi,Riku,Namine,Roxas,Terra,Ventus,and Terra as they all transport the the Command Center and they look to one another a bit oddly. Before any one can say anything Zordon introduces him self. "Welcome Heroes...i know little of your origins by my scanners picked up Heroes with strong hearts and kind minds for this...I am Zordon keeper of the Power." "I am Alpha 7." "Welcome to the Power Chamber...Behind you is the Viewing Globe." They looked and saw the Heartless,Unversed, and Nobodies. "Hey I know those!" Said sora "More of them?" Kairi Added. "Perfect time ot get back to it." Added Riku. Namine and Roxas stared at them. Terra, Aqua and Ventus watched and Ventus looked up.

"Excuse me!" Ventus said. "I realize why we are here now but...why did you summon us." "In this universe your powers do not work as they should there for i have made these." Wrist morphers appear on them as they look to them and one hand has a Switch and the other had a Charm on it.

"Using the Powers of your Universe i managaed to make Huge Fightning machines called Zords for you and thee are your Morphers and using them you will Call out the Battle Cry and transform."

The 8 looked oddly at him. "Ok lets say this was true..." Aqua said. "What makes you think taking us out of our element will make us want these i am sure." Aqua was goign to finish but by tossing her hand out she coudln't summon her keyblade and the others tried. "I said before it will be not work in this world." Zordon Said. Sora and Roxas looked to the Others and then they nodded back to Zordon. "We will help." Sora said as electricity sprouted from Zordon hitting the Morphers.

"Sora! Loyal and True you will have The powers of the Trinity Ranger. Roxas! Brave and Valient you will have the powers of the Valor Ranger. Namine Kind and Wise you have the Powers of the Wisdom Ranger. Kairi with Soul and Purpose you have the Powers of the Limit Ranger. Aqua! with Skill and Grace you have the Powers of Master Ranger. Ventus with Power and Courage you have the Powers of the Final Ranger. Terra with Darkness and light you have the powers of Shadow Ranger. and Finally Riku with The Knowledge of the unknown you have the powers of the Dark Ranger. Your Zords are Called Bio Zords robots connected to your body to help perform movements. once you combine them they will be come the True heart Megazord.

Sora and the others looked to Zordon and then to the globe. "This is going on now?" Ventus said. Alpha jumped in and nods. "Yes and i fear more are coming." Sora nods. "Ok Guys...Lets Morph." They Swund there arms out then swinging there right arm in there back hand facing out with the elbow bent up the fist to the sky and the left arm entering Horizontal the pieces interlocking before the Right arm went horizontal to and they pulled out as a grid surrounds them. "TRINTY RANGER RELEASE!" "VALOR RANGER RELEASE!" "WISDOM RANGER RELEASE!" "LIMIT RANGER RELEASE!" "MASTER RANGER RELEASE!" "FINAL RANGER RELEASE!" "SHADOW RANGER RELEASE!" "DARK RANGER RELEASE!"

The morph is completed as they are enveloped in Ninja esque Style Armor and appear to the heartless, nobodies, and unversed. They try to call there Keyblades. "KINGDOM KEY" "ZERO GEAR" "MEMORY ERASER" "DESTINIES EMBRACE" "STORMFALL""ENDS OF THE EARTH" "WAY TO THE DAWN."

There weapons appear as they charged in and began attacking the Monsters one after another. they began getting used to the Powers in this world. "I think this is working out just fine." Sora Shouted. "Agreed i feel like im using no energy." Riku shouted back.

Up at the moon Lord Salizaide stood in the balcony using the magic orb to view as a small army of Heartless,Nobodies, and Unversed showed dancing behind him as he viewed the area of the fight. "Interesting it seems that Heroes on this world have weapons to combat this evil...i think upping the Anti will do it." Using the scepter in his hand and a few well placed twirls he shot a bolt down by the battlefield and out sprouted a Heartless Monster it had armor and two giant blades in his hands. The monster chuckled and jumped around a bit. "HEY HEY HEY! Zip Slasher ready to spin and hack ready to take on these rangers with a Blade with out any slack." It ran off towards the fight. Sora and Namine went back to back handeling the small crowd around them. Kairi and Aqua teamed up using there own skills fighting off another horde. Riku and Terra fought off there own little horde, two supposed dark users making the most of the light. Ventus and Roxas displayed quick and agile movements.

Soon Zip Slasher came in and the others Vanished as he zipped and spins hurting them a echo of yells and explosions from the hits send them flying and making them reel. "I got this thing!" Roxas began running in to the monster as Sora called out. "ROXAS !" Zip Slasher began blocking and countering Roxas's attacks as it hit Roxas back a few times and sent him flying back and injured he slowly got up and winced. "Roxas you ok." Namine ran over to him and the others joined. Sora nodded to The Zip Slasher as he thought. "OK Guys we know part of our powers work we will figure more out later but right now we need to team up Roxas your with me. Aqua and Kairi your a team. Riku and Terra your another and then Namine and Ventus your another team...we need to think and act with in moments of one another...Lets try it." Roxas got up and stood by Sora as he points the keyblade the monster and Sora yelled out. "ATTACK!" They began running in to the frey against the Zip Slasher.

This time they ran in a formation first Aqua and Kairi distracted it causing to counter and block also keeping it still and locked. "SECOND PHASE GO!" Yelled Aqua as Ventus and Namine began to attack it from behind a few times hitting with a few spins and slashes attacking it as they split away they dodged out of the area as Terra and Riku jumped in front of it now using there weapons to attack and rip through the enemy. After they jumped out of the way the 6 rangers were around waiting as Sora and Roxas jumped in. They attacked from front and back as they kept attacking it then they all gathered in a Circle. "READY GUYS!" it was like they all did the same thing. there weapons lit up under there designated colors Sora/Black,Roxas/Red,Namine/Blue,Kairi/White,Aqua/Yellow,Ventus/Silver Terra/Black with Purple Aura, And Riku/Grey. They jumped up. "KEYBLADE RANGER FINISHER! RAGNAROK!" They threw the blades threw him all togeather and it fell exploding as they landed and caught there blades. The shadow grew and it became giant, Lord Salizaide shot a Energy beam to hit the Shadow as it was dispersing causing the grow. Sora raised his hand the others following. "WE NEED BIO ZORDS WE SUMMON YOU HELP US FIGHT THIS EVIL." All the Zords came out. There shapes of almost like the shogun Zords there heads had helmets matching a Kanji of a virture of sorts. Righteousness,Wisdom,Justice,Life,Trust,Loyalty,Obedience,and Serenity. There pieces ran in and Sora went first. "Lets go!" Sora ran in and soon beginning as he punched it a few times as Zip Slasher hit him back then Riku and Terra attacked and it seemed to be ok till they were backed off. Kairi made a observation "Let us use this Megazord Zordon said i think we can be better." Aqua looked at her controls. I think we have two different robots...techniqually three. Two smaller and one seems to be a bigger threat." "Use the Big one!" Sora yelled back as they took a Crystal from the morphers and put in to the controls as they formed a bigger robot having Riku and Terra's bots being the legs, Kairi and Namine made the body, Ventus and Roxas make the arms. Sora formed the head and armor and Aqua made the Exo Skeleton and boosters on it. they got in to the area of battle now and they took over the controls and began to fight. "Bring it Rangers!" Zip Slasher ran in to them and began to cut them up as they backed off. "MEGA BLADE!" -a Large version of the Fenrir blade appeared as Sora took charge and began to clash with Zip Slasher. "You Rangers can't begin to combine your powers to beat me." Sora smiled in the helmet. "MEGAZORD BATTLE SABER BIO KEY SLASH!" The Megazord raised its sword and powered it up as it vanished and reappeared slicing the Zip Slasher in half. It exploded and vanished.

Lord Salizaide watched and nods to the monsters defeat. "Interesting...well then looks like this fight just began rangers...next time...it is i who will come out on top." Walking back in to the throne room he sat on the new throne design and sighed thinking of his next plan.

Sora,Riku,Ventus,Kairi,Aqua,Namine,Roxas and Terra stood before Zordon. "I am proud of you right now you are Earths Warriors and must follow by these rules. 1:Never reveal you are Power Rangers, 2:Never use your powers for personal game. And 3:Never instigate a battle unless You are forced to. Do you agree to these to be Power Rangers." They nod and agree loudly as they all put there hands in and they jumped up. "KEYBLADE RANGERS!"

End of Chapter 1 Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own Power Rangers. I own the Morphing call and Enemies and Monster names that may be mentioned. Any Names related to Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers are for likeness. This is a Weird alternate Reality if Power Rangers Appeared in Kingdom hearts while they were owned by Disney.

Pic of Rangers: art/Keyblade-Rangers-287847422

Also take Heed i did not use the Recomended weapons in the picture due to thought process as i was preparing this chapter. Picture was made a while ago.

Chapter 2: Showdown in Angel Grove Square

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Terra, Aqua,Ventus and Roxas walked in to the high school. Zordon had kept the 7 in the chambers of the power Chamber. With there Communication devices operational it was easy to go back to the Power Chamber. The past few days have been quiet but they knew until the time came when they could go home they stood here. Having set up in the power chamber it was comfy and Alpha and Zordon helped them out with what they could. It was still going to get use to though, They roamed the halls of the school. Riku pipped up.

"Man to weird i never seen a place like this before." Riku stated

"It is kind of like the school from Destiny island." Kairi said

"just not the exact same thing huh Terra?" Aqua said.

"Definately not." Terra Added.

They all checked there schedules thats when Terra and Riku headed for the Gym, Aqua, Namine, Kairi when to Music, Sora, Ventus and Roxas went to Science. The day was going to be very busy for each of them.

Mean while up in Dark Fortress Heartless, Nobody, and Unborn stand around idoly as Salizaide peered down at the earth.

"These Rangers will be a tricky bunch observing them they seem to be nothing more then teens. But no matter i will bring a veil over Angel Grove and cover the world in darkness."

Turning around he walked to where Finsters work shop would be but there was a Portal with a black frame around it.

"Lets see which of my Faithful Servants can give me Darkness." Asked Salizaide

"Let me" A voice called back

"Show your self Warrior." Salizaide commanded

A Almost Ghost like Shape comes forth cloaked in white with little to run on and a cloak like shape on it it laughs and chuckled.

"I Metamorphosis will bring darkness where you need it."

"If you think you can you may now release." Drawing power from the other side it brings about the monster to the darkfortress as it laughs and vanishes.

A Few hours have passed as Sora and the group walk out and towards the Bulkmiers Juice Bar. Soon Roxas and Ventus stop and look to the group. Roxas speaks.

"I think i want to understand my home work better so i am going back to the power Chamber." Roxas Said.

"Same here." Ventus Chimed in.

Sora and the others waved them off as they teleported away. "Man its still unreal." Sora said.

"hey we are out and about and Saving the World i call that amazing." Riku said.

Namine looked to them. "I am going to check out the Huge park i keep hearing about."

Kairi chuckled "Wait for me."

Soon it was Riku,Terra and Sora as they walked in to Bulkmiers and picked up menus at the bar.

Farkus Bulkmier serves them personally. "Greetings and welcome to Bulkmiers...are you all new here?" "Yeah just got in to town a few days ago. I am Sora this is Riku and Terra. -points to them when he mentions there names.-" Sora said for them "I see you make smoothies." Commented Terra. "And they look good...What do you recommend for a Tangy smoothy." "Hmm Riku was it? Um...I got the citrus Halo Drop Smoothie." "That does down good um..." "Bulk will do Riku ." Bulk writes down the Order. "And for you.. Sora?" "Um lighter creamy...healthy?" Limon Cucumber and Avacado Smoothie...And you Terra?" Bulk writes the order of Sora down. "Um Whats the Dark Berry Flamingo?" "Pomagranate, Blue and Black Berry, Acai, and Huckleberry." "Sounds Perfect Bulk thanks." Bulk writes the Final down and walks off. "Do you think this is the Same bulkmier or Bulk that Professor Oliver told us about?" Terra Asked. "not sure but hey who cares." Riku mentioned as Sora was confused at there Comments.

Namine and Kairi were in the Park as they explored around abit doing cart wheels and skipping around looking at the scenary. Namine looked at her feet a moment then the sky and gasped. "Whats wrong Namine?" Kairi said.

"I forgot my pencils at school." Namine said.

"your drawing ones." Kairi asked "Yeah!" Namine replied excitedly.

"I got them i sa wyou leave the case in art so i decided to grab it for you."

"Kairi let me know gesh." Namine Chuckled.

While Roxas and Ventus did there home work soon the Alarm went off as Roxas and ventus ran in and Roxas look. "Whats going on Alpha?" "Oh boy it looks like there is a new monster on the loose." Alpha said.

"Metamorphosis " Ventus said. "You know him?" Asking Roxas. "We have...at least..i seen a book on him...but...either way lets morph alpha...contact the others." "It's morphing time!" They swung there arms out then in before pulled them apart onc emore to form a grip around them as they morph. "VALOR RANGER RELEASE." "FINAL RANGER RELEASE."

The Two of them appeared in the down town section where buildings surround them the streets in panic as they find the monster. "Hey Metamorphosis!" The monster turns to face Roxas. "Well well rangers...time to see you in actions." He summons a bunch of Floods and Scrappers as the Rangers summons there keyblades.

While they do battle Terra,Sora, and Riku enjoyed there smoothies and have left Bulkmiers. Thats when they got the call they snuck in to the Ally ways. "We read you Zordon!" Sora said. "Rangers your needed in downtown angel grove," "Got ya Zordon...It's Morphin time." "TRINITY RANGER RELEASE" "SHADOW RANGER RELEASE" "DARK RANGER RELEASE."

Namine and Kairi soon get there Communicator going off and Namine Answers. "We Read you Zordon."

"Namine your needed in Downtown Angel Grove." "Right got ya, It's morphin time." "LIMIT RANGER RELEASE" "WISDOME RANGER RELEASE"

Aqua had been in the school library the whole time reading up on her english homework when her communicator went off. "Come in Zordon." "You are needed in Downtown Angel Grove." "On my way." "It's Morphin time!" "MASTER RANGER RELEASE."

The rangers all Show up keyblades in hand as they take on the Unborns. Metamorphosis is laughing as he spots Sora and Riku breaking from the group to go after him. "Don't make me laugh Rangers."

Slashing at th emonet to only be countered and parried he hits back sending Sora and Riku down tot he ground they get up though and rush the monster. "Take this." Both Riku and Sora charge there Keyblades. "ARS ARCANUM" They ruch at him but fall short as there both grabbed and darkness envelops them both and there slammed to the ground they lay there damaged.

"Oh no SORA ! RIKU! " AQUA runs for them but Kairi is on her Tail as the other rangers are finishing up the small group of Minions. "Take this snake!" Aqua and Kairi both make there Keyblades Grow "Sonic Blade" They both Zip towards the Monster as he grabs them both like he did to Sora and Riku and slams them to the ground. "Ha ha i know everything you rangers will do you don't stand a chance." Terra and Ventus look at them and looked to Namine. "Tell Alpha to teleport us back and you go back to you need to find out whats going on ." Terra barked as Him and Ventus ran at the monster and charged there keyblades and They charged full on. "Chaos Blade!" "Zantetsuken!" once more the monster caught them and embeded them in Darkness before slamming them down. "This is to easy who is next." "I think we need a new plan." said Roxas looking at the monster. "Yeah good idea." Replied Namine as she called in. "Alpha teleport everyone back to the Power Chamber and get them laid out there hurt." All the rangers teleport out as they lay on tables and Alpha is working on them. Namine and Roxas teleport back as well and try and Help.

Mean while Metamorphosis goes back to the fortress. "Excelent Metamorphosis you did quiet well." "Thank you master i hope when they come back they know i won't let up." Metamorphosis chimed back as They laugh from there current victory.

Back on Earth in the Power Chamber Namine was losing hope and asit continued to vanish so did there chances "Man...this is looking hopeless...how...just...how are we to get rid of there injuries." Namine said defeated.

"Do not fear Rangers this special magic also exsists in your world as well. It partially will have to be solved with your effort as well. I am positiive you can do it. "

"Wait...Alpha check for the Heart and Spirit if you have something to measure."

Alpha grabbed a tool and began to scan. "Well looks like your suspicion was right there seems to be a loss of energy and activity from both of these things."

"Thats it! It must be the Darkness from The Unversed."

Alpha looked confused and Roxas explained.

"In our world these creatures of Heartless,Nobodies,and Unversed Take peoples hearts and spirits from them. It truely is up to us but...Namine what do we do here?"

"I have a Idea...where still morphed and have access to our powers...lets use the powers of light."

Roxas bit his lip and stood at one end of the row of tables and Namine the Other as they reached across to one another they began glowing. "Wisdom Ranger Release give me light!" "Valor Ranger Release Give me light!"

The Power of Light explodes form there hands as they connect to one another and slowly the darkness is absorbed and vanishes form them as they slwoly wake the light vanishes and Roxas and Namine smile in there effort as Sora sits up then Riku, Then Terra, then Aqua, Ventus, and Finally Kairi.

"What happen" Sora Asked.

"You guys got over come by Darkness but your ok now...i think we need to start Training with these powers with our own."

"I see." Sora said as Aqua pipped up.

"Darkness and Light in the same world...looks like no boundaries are here in this universe."

"looks that way Aqua!" Terra shouted happy to be back in action as they all jumped up from the table.

Sora looked to them when the alarm went off "It seems he is back rangers i say you have this now."

"I think we do Zordon!" Sora shouted as he smiled to his team. "Back to Action guys."

They vanish and appear in front of Metamorphosis

"Ah Rangers ready for this to end."

"Yeah for you." Said Roxas as they all charged in as Metamorphosis was ready to counter and began to try and counter there swings but lights enveloped there keyblades this time as they were not being caught but actually hitting Him. Roxas and Namine slash him, Then Terra and Riku, then Kairi and Aqua, finally Ventus and Sora. The monster Rolls to the ground and slowly stand as it growls.

"You rangers have not seen anything. " It fires purple lasers a sit blasts the little area where the rangers are causing some damage and they roll to the ground damaged then metamorphosis blasts them again as they go to the ground once more. "HAHAHAH Rangers you don't stand a chance." Matemorphosis laughs as the Rangers stand slowly.

"Thats where your Wrong." Sora yelled as there keyblades glow as They line up in order of Sora,Ventus, Terra,Riku,Kairi, Aqua,Roxas, finally Namine. They raise there keyblades and they glow bright as a surge of power hits them. "TRINITY LIMIT!" -They shoot a bright and strong laser togeather as it is a huge beam of light and it swallows the monster and it explodes.

Salizade shrugged it off and sighed. "Well then that could be bothersom i will need to equip these Useless Shadows with something to prevent a one shot like that."

back in the power Chamber Homework was done and The Rangers were Trainning in a little section dedicated to there had a way of reaching them. Currently only Namine was in there and morphed as she was learning how to use her powers. And she looked to the ceiling.

"I hope the other world is ok...and when we return we can still help."

End of Chapter 2

Read and Review Thanks for Reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own Power Rangers. I own the Morphing call and Enemies and Monster names that may be mentioned. Any Names related to Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers are for likeness. This is a Weird alternate Reality if Power Rangers Appeared in Kingdom hearts while they were owned by Disney.

Pic of Rangers: art/Keyblade-Rangers-287847422

Also take Heed i did not use the Recomended weapons in the picture due to thought process as i was preparing this chapter. Picture was made a while ago.

Chapter 3: Darkness Has no Hold. Part 1

Salizade walked his Fortress when a knock came to his doot looking over he sighed. "Enter!" A odd man walked in looking dog like. "Excuse me sir Pete is the name and i want to help you rid the world of these Rangers."

Salizade almost choked on his breath at this man. "You and the name is pete? Yeah buddy that won't happen. " "Please i can fight and I have the power of Darkness in me." "Are you prepared to fight and do as i command? " "Yes i am." "I can give you a shot but not like that." Zapping Pete with his eyes his current outfit vanished and there was a more heavily armored and Giant dark sword weilding Pete. He also seemed thinner and buff.

"now You will be known as Shadow Slayer Pete does not inspire fear. Take heed and listen i will call for you now...get to trainning." As Pete vanished in darkness Salizade looked to space and sighed again. "I think i have a good monster in mind...it will be a trick and a half but i think i have the perfect plan in mind. "

On Earth all Eight rangers were Honing there skills in the sanctuary of there Trainning room. They were running a Simulation for various monsters the previous rangers defeated. It was a Wild fight too. Finally Sora yelled out as he knelt on the ground. "ok end simulation." Riku looked over with Terra and sighed together. Riku spoke first. "Come on Sora enough fooling around." "Riku it is honestly 4pm we been trainning since 9am i am exsausted with little break." the others agreed but Terra looked. "The forces of darkness will not rest." "So we shouldn't huh?" Aqua Quipped. "Terra , Riku? lets take a break its saturday and we want to relax before school again. " Riku and Terra looked as Terra spoke. "I prefer to train." "I as well." Riku said. They agreed as the others left. RIku and Terra trainning hard.

Ventus rubbed Sora's back as they demorphed with the others. "Ease up i am sure there just stressed." Sora nods and bit his lip. Kairi put a hand on Sora's other shoulder. "What Ventus said you know riku always driving hard." Sora nods a bit and sighed. Namine and Roxas split with Aqua as they went to the Juice bar. "So what now Aqua?" Namine said "I suggest we just train when we can and blend in not much else to do." Roxas looked and smiled a bit looking to the other people. "I hope we keep growing and can put a end to this evil reign. "

Salizade chuckled at his new monster as he sent it to earth walking to the balcony he chuckled. "So then the rangers want to fight darkness lets see them do just that."

Riku and Terra were semi beat but feeling pumped finishing up there session finally a hour later they herd the Command Center alarm and ran towards the control center.

Alpha was just bring the creature up with Heartless and Unversed around it. "Oh no this looks bad Zordon!"  
Terra and Riku ran in and looked. "Whats up Zordon?" "It seems Lord Salizade sent down the Knasty Knight was Resurected with the Shadows Help Making him Dark Bringer becareful the Knasty Knight was tough before but this lord Salizade is now using the warriors of past rangers it seems." "Zordon look?" Putty patrolers appeared but were surrounded in Darkness. "It seems he can do much more. Becareful You both." Zordon said as Alpha chimed in soon after. "I will contact the others."

Riku and Terra pulled there arms apart before interlocking them once more. "SHADOW RANGER RELEASE!" "DARK RANGER RELEASE!" They transformed as they were teleported to the battlefield There was Knasty Knight or now called Dark Bringer and there were the Putty Patrollers in Darkness but then another Enemy hit the field a Unfamiliar Armored Enemy. "Great!" Riku shouted.

They charged in and summoned there keyblades as they began to fight the Putties first as the two knight figures stood there watching. The Unfamiliar knight that recently showed up summoned more and he laughed a semi familiar laugh. "Is that Pete?" Riku said to him self. "KEYBLADE RAID!" Riku threw the keyblade making it glow and it hit a bunch of the Putties as it returned. "My turn." Terra charged his blade. "DARK STAR !" Terra ripped threw a few putties then jumped up and shot down a few pieces of meteor and Dark Matter as he nods now them both facing the knights.

Soon Aqua got a Communicator signal. "We Read you Zordon." "Rangers quick Riku and Terra need your help!" "on our way." Aqua had Roxas and Namine follow her to a quiet area of the juice bar. "Its Morphin Time." "VALOR RANGER RELEASE!" "WISDOM RANGER RELEASE!" "MASTER RANGER RELEASE!"

Sora along with Kairi and Ventus were doing some reading at the library when Sora's communicator went off. Sora got up with Kairi and Ventus running to the hallway and downstairs a bit. "Come in Zordon!" "Rangers quick Riku and Terra need your help! The others are on there way!" "Got it ok guys Its morphing time." The three posed and interlocked the morphers as they transformed. "TRINITY RANGER RELEASE!" "LIMIT RANGER RELEASE!" FINAL RANGER RELEASE!"

The full team assembled as Dark Bringer and this unknown Knight were fighting with Terra and Riku as they both Jumped back joining the team. "You two look wiped." said Sora. "Yeah we are a bit." Riku said and breathed hard. both had some darkness that swallowed in there suits but no side effects seem to happen. "Just becareful ok guys lets roll." Each one went in charging with there keyblades. As they each ran by they were parried and and countered. Soon once they made there second pass Sora looked up. "I have a plan."

Terra looked to Sora. "Shoot!" "Four on one Fights we can over power then." "Sounds ridiculious." Said Riku.

"Lets do it then." Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Sora ran to the unkown as they began the fighting. while Namine,Terra, Aqua and Ventus ran to Dark Bringer and began there fight. Dark bringer was parrying and kept grabbing Terra ushign darkness in him bit by bit. Each hit and each grab. Same with this unknown Knight he kept grabbing Riku . Sora looked at this knight. "Who are you." "Well Squirt its your old Friend Pete reborn." Sora was caught off guard a slarge slash hit his chest and sora fell hard not moving. "SORA!" Kairi screamed as the others began to becaught of guard the darkness was thick around the area and began to feel the stings of the blades from both monsters. Both Riku and Terra were glowing oddly in dark energy. Pete laughed. "The name is Shadow slayer dweebs...you are finished. " Shadow slayer charged his blade as did the Dark Bringer. They just released the attacks when the rangers were teleported. Alpha had them each on medical bay beds and healed them up waiting for them to wake. once awoken Sora noticed. "Is everyone ok? " They gave vauge answers and Kairi noticed. "Riku, Terra why are you guys glowing dark energy." "Must of been those monsters i will make them pay." "so will i!" Terra and Riku spoke up directly one after the next. "Easy guys hold on." Sora said but soon was greeted with a back hand which made Sora fall and wince. "Riku!?" Riku held his hand out and then retracted it as the others except Terra were shocked. "No Sora...you been to soft...Me and Terra will be doing this our way." They both vanished in Dark Corridors as Roxas gasped. "Shit seriously?" Ventus, Aqua, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas went closer to Sora helping him up and rested with him a moment. "now what is going to happen..." "We can just get rid of it." Namine said. "We need to hit directly and keep them in check for a while." Roxas said. "As much as that sounds good i don't think thats the answer." Ventus said and thought. "It may take a bit we need to beat it out of them or hit them with a large and i mean very large surge of light." The six of them thought about it.

Thanks for Reading wait for Part 2 of this fine odd Chapter and we shall see the fate of Riku and Terra.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I do not own Power Rangers. I own the Morphing call and Enemies and Monster names that may be mentioned. Any Names related to Kingdom Hearts and Power Rangers are for likeness. This is a Weird alternate Reality if Power Rangers Appeared in Kingdom hearts while they were owned by Disney.

Pic of Rangers: art/Keyblade-Rangers-287847422

Also take Heed i did not use the Recomended weapons in the picture due to thought process as i was preparing this chapter. Picture was made a while ago.

Chapter 4: Darkness Has no Hold. Part 2

Sora Sat there in the trainning room sweating up a storm. It had been three days later and no monsters had come from Salizade, Riku and Terra where out there some where and Kairi was worried. She watched her friend torture him self as she walked down the corridor of the command center. Ventus and Roxas ran in to her.

"How is Sora?" Roxas Asked.

"He is not good he keeps training as if he is trying to prove something." Said Kairi

"Maybe he is." Said Ventus

Namine and Aqua where assisting Alpha with testing a way to help Terra and Riku.

"Is there something pulling that Darkness?" Alpha Asked.

"I think it's just a unbalance of light." Aqua said.

"You think so?" Namine said gently

"They both seem to have been drawn to it before we just need to find a away to Help them control it Darkness doesn't have a hold on them completely. This doesn't have to extinguish the light." Said Aqua.

-Kairi, Ventus and Roxas Watched Sora as He knelt down and breathed heavily. Kairi shook her head a bit and looked to Roxas and Ventus.-"Come on lets head to the Chamber and see if they need help."

-Mean While Salizade stood there as Riku and Terra were fighting in a Desert with a few heartless that just happen to appear. They were looking for the answers and Salizade grins.-"I think we will end it here ...Time to get some more power for my self...Shadow slayer..."-Pete Walked in.- "You Called Commander?" "Yes..Go fill those two with darkness and after you do...Lets see what we can ..learn...Absorb the powers of the rangers with this."-A Odd Crystal appeared in his hand and floated to Pete.-"That is a Orichalicum " "Use it Funnel your shadow powers through it and steal the abilitiys of the Rangers...I think we need to show them we will beat them."

-Pete Vanished. Ending up in the desert with Terra and Riku he laughed.-"Howdy Kiddos." -Riku and Terra looked.-"Now way Shadow Slayer What do you want." -Riku mentions.- "I am here to Destroy you both Maybe."-He held up the Crystal as a Beam came out and stuck both of them as they flew back.-

-Riku Got ready to morph. - "Dark Ranger Release!"

-Terra got Ready.-"SHADOW RANGER RELEASE!"

-They Made There Keyblades appear and Pete smiled as they charged him.- "ok then kiddos take this."-He sent another beam through the Crystal as it hit the rangers with a power surge coming back hitting the crystal.-"Perfect you Dweebs."

-Riku and Terra Snarled a bit they circled him as he was much better then they ever thought.-

-Mean While at the Power Chamber The alarm went off as the Rangers Assembled by the Viewing Screen Sora was there to.- "It seems Shadow slayer is fighting Terra and Riku you need to go and help them and hope the plan works." -Zordon said as Sora nods-"ok Guys Its Morphing TIME" "TRINTY RANGER RELEASE!" "VALOR RANGER RELEASE!" "WISDOM RANGER RELEASE!" "LIMIT RANGER RELEASE!" "MASTER RANGER RELEASE!" "FINAL RANGER RELEASE!" -Appearing on the battle field They saw Riku and Terra both take massive hits and there comrades went to stand by them.-"You ok Riku." "Sora...what are yoiu.." "Were still allies and friends were stopping this with you." -Terra looked to Ventus.-"Ven...you ready...Aqua..."-The Team United as Pete fired off a beam hitting the other rangers that just got there, A Surge came back as the crystal glows different colors.-"Lets do this."-Shadow Slayer charged his blade as he charged at the Rangers . The Rangers Posed and charged back. Each Of them tried to strike pete but was struck down and thrown out of the way. Pete Got to Riku and Stabed him with a Shadow weapon and the same with Terra they both screamed loud. as there suits enveloped in darkness a moment before reverting. -"You will not stop me kiddos."-Pete stood away from them taunting as Sora stood up slowly followed by the rest.

"Look Pete you think your invincible but your not now give up."-Pete Laughed.-"Never you weaklings."-They put there keyblades in a formation.-"LIMIT RELEASE KEYBLADE LIGHT RAID!"-The Keyblades fired a beam as it hit the Crystal and absorbed it.-"Thanks dweebs this will be perfect."-He vanished as Sora kicked the ground.-"Thanks a lot guys."-Riku said angrily as Ventus and Roxas grabbed Riku and Terra holding them still" "hey let go." "Ventus what are you doing."-Sora and Kairi pointed there keyblades towards riku and a light shown bright as it balanced the darkness and light inside them as Riku passed out Namine and Aqua did the same for Terra. -"I think we need to get them back "-Sora said and the Rest Aggreed. Salizade looked to Pete as he brought the Crystal back.-"Good...Take Blitz spear and let them fight."-Pete Vanished with a Heartless with a helmet a bit of armor and twin Lighting swords.-

-At the Power Chamber the alarm went off as Riku and Terra Rested ZXordon began to scan them. Alpha mentions to the rangers That a monster Has Appered.-"Thanks Alpha" Sora mentions. "Back to the battle." -they vanished and were in the streets facing against the Blitz Spear.-

"I see You rangers are short two members to bad."-He laughed as The Monster Ran at them. Each ranger drew there keyblade as he ran at tem. The Rangers began trying to clash with the monster that battlew was Rough. The Monster Blitz spear let loose a lioghtning barrage of blades and electricity at them damaging the rangers.-

"Don't give up guys We need to do this." -Kairi, Namine Aqua Put there Keyblades together once they got up and shouted.-"Trinity Blast Magic Gazer."-A beam shot out as the monster blasted back and fell to the ground. Ventus,Sora and Roxas put there together and Shouted.-"Light Release Blaster."-They pulled there keys back as they shotout beams of light once more sending the monster back he shouted and stood up. -"That does it Rangers."-It charged up as he blasted out a large sum of Energy towards the group as they were sent flying .-

-Zordon watched Riku and Terra slowly wake.-"Where..." "how..." Said Terra then Riku said as they stood up slowly.-"Your Light and Darkness has been balanced but we need to keep you stable."

"did we..."-Terra asked "no one was hurt " -Said Zordon.- "Your friends stopped the Darkness for now."

-Terra looked up.-"Can we stop it indefinately."

-Zordon looked to them.-"I can't say but i will keep a look out. But for now Your friends need you."-Riku and Terra looked as The Rangers were zapped hard. They were down. Terra had felt his hair move a moment and RIku felt the same amazing feeling. Riku Threw his arms up and So did Terra.-"SHADOW RANGER RELEASE" "DARK RANGER RELEASE." The Rangers teleported to the battlefield.

Riku and Terra Jumped in stepping in front of the Fallen Allies. Sora barely could stand up as the others slowly knelt down from there fallen position. "Riku..."-Riku interupted.-"Just recover guys we got this."

-Terra and Riku Put there keyblades together, as They focused.-"DARK STAR DEVISTATION."-they dashed fast slicing up the Blitz Spear as they turned and a Shot of Energy comes from the keyblades as they blow up the monster and they posed.

-Salizade nods.-"Thats fine we already Got what we want."-He Smiled and laughed already working on the next monsters.-

-The Next Day Riku and Terra were trainning and Sora walked in .-"Hey Sora.." "Riku can we talk..." -Riku looked to Terra.-" Be right back man." -Riku walked to Sora just out side the trainning area. -"Riku...I hope you are you ok..."-Sora asked and Riku nods.-"I will keep it in Check Sora just be there for us."-He smiled and walked back in nodding as Sora walked off.

Thank you for reading and be on the look out for chapter 5


End file.
